Jeu de Séduction
by ginny-harry34
Summary: Venez lire jeu de séduction entre Harry et Ginny. Qui finit Bien
1. Chapter 1

Salut, je m'appelle Ginevra alias Ginny Weasley. J'ai 22 ans et je sort avec Paul Herderman. C'est l'amour Fou enfin presque. Je vous le dit à vous parce-que je vous connait mais vous ne le répéterait pas !  
Voila je suis encore charmé par ce beau brun au yeux verts. Harry Potter, Je t' Aime. Si Paul le savait ! Sinon, lui est toujours célibataire. Il à collectionné les Amours, les conquêtes, mais Heureusement sa n'a jamais marché. Je dit bien Heureusement. Maintenant, il passe très régulièrement chez mes parents. Je dit bien chez mes parents, moi je me suis installé dans un loft, toute seule . Lui, il à une maison, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer. C'est une maison qui est hyper belle, grande , et de luxe . Il à une voiture de rêve. Là en se moment, il est en vacances chez mes parents. Et devinez quoi ? je suis invitée ! Je part demain, et c'est excellent .  
Parlons un peu de moi, je suis une ancienne joueuse de Quidittch . J'ai jouer avec les Holyhead Harpies. Maintenant, je suis reporter principal pour le magasine de Quidditch. Je gagne bien ma vie sa je peux vous l'assurer. Ron et Hermione sortent ensemble depuis peu.


	2. Chapter 2

Sa y est je vient de me réveiller. Il faut que je soit là bas à midi. J'ouvre mon placard, je sort ma grosse valise Louis Vuitton et je la prépare. C'est l'été donc, plus de mini shorts, que des minis jupes, beaucoup de top's , une tonne de talons, une minorité de gilet On SAIT JAMAIS , quelques robes de soirée, mes Pyjamas, et des tuniques assortis à leurs leggings. J'ai peut être oublier de vous dire, mais je m'habille bien ! C'est pas que je me prend la grosse tête mais c'est la vérité.

Je prend ma douche, puis je me sèche les cheveux. Je me les lisse avec mon fer à lisser.Yoah c'est magnifique. Là je sort la machine à boucles. Je vais me faire quelques boucles aux pointes des cheveux. Sa fait super beau.  
Je vais m'habiller avec une mini jupe noire que j'ai acheter chez vintage, et un haut sans bretelle Noir et Blanc avec un noeu qui fait ressortir ma poitrine, et oui je l'ai pas comme ma mère, un beau collier en perles noire. Des talons escarpins noir et blanc. Des boucles, et là c'est mon étape préférée. Le maquillage.  
Pour une fois je me trouve canon. Du parfum de chez D&G, et du rouge à lèvres rouge longue tenu de chez Dior.  
Mascara et tout le tralalala...

Je suis dans ma voiture,et je suis arriver au Terrier. Je sort ma valise et imlportant je prend un chewing-gum. Voila, je sonne je vais rester 3 semaines au Terrier ! Super.  
Ma mère vient m'ouvrir, elle me prend dans ces bras, je l'ai vu il a 1 semaine, elle me dit.  
- Tu m'a manquer ma chérie.  
Je souris, en vérité elle aussi elle m'a manquer. Elle me fait entrer, dans le salon je vois mon père. Je l'embrasse fort. J'adore mon père.  
- Ma Ginny est de retour ! s'écrie t'il.  
Je vais m'assoir sur un fauteuil mais ma mère m'annonce :  
- Enfin Ginny, tu ne va pas rester avec nous. Ils sont dans la cuisine.  
- ah !  
Voilà tout-ce que j'ai dit. Je m'en vais vers la cuisine et là je trouve mon abruti de frère qui parle de bateau.  
Hermione m' a vu et se lève en courant. On se prend dans les bras, se fait la bise. Puis, c'est au tour de mon frère. Il me serre contre lui et ajoute :  
- Oulà ! C'est que tu est élégante !  
Restons Zen !! C'est que le début, t'aura l'occasion de le taper, c'est sûr.  
Puis un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Je me retourne et je vois Harry ! Mon coeur est en éruption il fait Boum-Boum.  
Il s'approche, et il me prend dans ses bras. Je lui fait la bise. Ont va s'assoir. Je me lève pour prétexte de monté ma valise. Mais mon idiot de frère, me dit :  
- Mais non, je m'en charge !  
- Je viens avec toi , ajouta Hermione.  
Et Merde, seule avec Harry. Il entame la conversation :  
- Quand est-tu arriver . Je regarde ma montre Nina Ricci et je dit :  
- Y a deux minutes. Et toi ?  
- Lui aussi regarde sa montre et il me dit :  
- Y a deux jours !  
- Toujours aussi Guignol ?  
- Toujours aussi Grincheuse ?  
- Grincheuse ? Moi ? t'aurai pût trouver un truc du genre ...  
- Belle ? Tu est belle .  
Je sans mon coeur faire un bond dans ma poitrine.  
Ron et Hermione descendent les escaliers.  
- C'est bon , tout est dans ta chambre !  
- Merci Ron !  
- Pas de quoi sœurette !  
Maman, se précipite vers nous. Vous mangez- ici ? demande t'elle.  
- Non , répond Harry. Ont va tout les quatre au Cost' Moon ( c'est un réstau ).  
Quoi ? je rêve ils m'intègrent dans leur Groupes .  
- Allez , dit Harry, Moi je suis prêt et vous ?  
Il pose la question à Ron et Hermione .  
- Oui, répondent -ils.  
- Et toi Ginny, même si tu n'était pas prête je te laisserai pas te changer !  
Pourquoi, il parle comme sa de moi ?  
- Je sort la voiture , dit Harry.  
Il s'en va, nous on sort dehors et ont l'attend.  
- Ta jupe c'est une vintage?  
- Ouais.  
- Elle est jolie !  
- Merci Hermione .  
Le voilà avec sa belle BMW décapotable noire. Et au faite, ou est mon sac ? Merde dans ma voiture ! Elle est juste à côté, bon j'y vais. Y a mon téléphone dedans. Harry me regarde sortir mon sac et fermer la portière. Je sais je te fais pitié avec ma Audi TT. Ron et Hermione sont montés à l'arrière. Je vais monté sur la banquette avant à ses côtés.


	3. Chapter 3

Me voilà à côté de lui. Derrière Hermione et Ron discutent . Nous aussi on parle mais eux, ils parlent comme un vrai couple. Ron, s'approche, encore pour dire une connerie.  
- Harry, tu pourra faire le jeu des Amoureux !  
- Le quoi ? m'écriai-je  
- C'est un jeu ou deux personne y monte et y a un tas trucs sympa des Quizz et des détecteur de mensonges. rajoute Hermione  
- En plus, Harry avait tellement envie de le faire !  
- Je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée ! fit-je.  
Là Fureur quand Harry s'apprête à parler mon téléphone sonne. C'est Paul.  
- Allo.  
- Allo bébé, me dit-il.  
- Je t'ai déjà dit de me pas m'appeler comme sa ! grondai-je. Qu'est-ce qui m'énerve.  
- Je sais mais...  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veut ?  
- Te dire Je T'aime.  
- TU M' APPELLE POUR SA ? là je suis vraiment énervée.  
- Oui, calme- toi bébé !  
- QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI DIT !  
- désolé.  
Là Paul, je raccroche . Tu me saoule. Je crois que le déteste ce Paul. Quand mon chéri s'apprête à parler, il m'appelle c'est pas possible. Voilà, maintenant Ron est retourné sur la banquette arrière est moi je suis en froid avec Harry. Bravo, Paul, c'est super ! Tien et si je remettait un peu d'ambiance ? Non, c'est que le premier jour, garde cette astuce pour plus tard.  
- Ont est bientôt arrivés ? je demande sa parce-que j'en ai marre d'attendre !  
- Ouais, j'ai pas osé te parler j'avais peur que tu t'en prenne à moi ! me dit Harry.  
- Quoi ? Pourquoi à toi ?  
- J'en sait rien moi !  
J'explose de rire, derrière Ron et Hermione s'embrassent un truc de malade. Harry, s'approche de moi et me chuchote :  
- Je suis sûr qu'on rester beaucoup plus longtemps moi et toi !  
Que c'est beau il se souvient de nos baisers !  
- Ouais, mais à cause de toi, c'est finit tout ça !  
Mince, j'ai parlé sans réfléchir !  
- Je te demande pardon Ginny !  
- De toute manière c'est trop tard maintenant !  
- Pourquoi tu dit sa ?  
- Je suis convoitée par un autre je te rappel !  
Même si j'ai compris le sens de notre conversation j'arrive pas à me l'admettre !  
- Ont est arrivés .  
Voilà la seule phrase que Harry est dit après notre conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

Ont descend de la voiture, je me sent très mal alaise, tout le monde nous regarde. Oui, j'ai jouée avec les Holyhead Harpies et alors et lui c'est le meilleur Auror du pays et le Survivant et blablabla... Je me demande pourquoi, les gens sont si étonnés.  
Harry à remarquer que je lançais des regards assassins à tout le monde:  
- Fait pas attention à eux !  
Il ouvre la porte et laisse passer Ron, Hermione et moi. Il est romantique le petit Potter !  
- Merci, lui dit-je.  
Ont va s'assoir est Bingo le serveur fait que me regarder . Et merde !  
Il se rapproche, Harry est en face de moi.  
- Qu'est-ce que je te sert Harry.  
- Comme d'abb'  
- Hermione, Ron?  
- Pareil.  
- Harry qui est la charmante demoiselle qui t'accompagne ?  
- C'est ma copine !  
_Quoi ? Moi ? Je suis ta copine ? Petit menteur._  
- Vous êtes ensemble depuis quand ?  
- Joss, Cherche pas ! Aller vite fait ton boulot !  
- Bon c'est bon !  
Sa me fait sourire, je suis si jolie que sa pour qu'en une Heure 3 Garçons sont intéressé par moi ?  
Harry, Joss, et Paul !  
- Et vous Madame ?  
Il appui évidemment sur le Madame !  
-Salade composée du soleil au poulet .  
- Boisson ?  
- De l'eau sa ira !  
- ok !

Ont rentre à la maison, Harry et moi on à pas arrêté de se regarder ! Je me sent encore plus amoureuse que jamais de lui !  
- Maman !  
- Oui ?  
- Ont est rentré !  
Harry me regarde, il sourit !  
- Quoi ? m'exclamai-je  
- Rien ! Qu'est-ce que tu fait cette aprèm ?  
- Je...  
Merde, je suis maudite toujours au bon moments mon teléphone sonne !  
- Allo.  
- Allo Ginny ?  
- Oui , C'est qui ?  
- C'est Judith !  
- Judith !  
Harry me regarde m'exitée au téléphone !  
- Comment tu vas ?  
- Bien ! Merci, lui dit-je.  
- Moi et le groupe on organise une soirée dans une semaine et tu doit venir !  
- Oué Pourquoi pas ce sera sympa !  
- Tu pourrais amené Paul avec toi !  


- Paul ? Non mais sa va bien ?  
- Ah, ben ramène quelqu'un d'autre ! Harry par exemple !  
- Judith, on en reparle Plus tard !  
- mouais !  
- Tu devrait pas trop te fatiguer ! Tu est enceinte je te rappelle !  
- Oui , maman !  
Je rigole.  
- tu me disait ?  
- Oui, tu fait qui cette aprés midi ,  
- Je vais faire du balais, sa remonte à longtemps tu sait ?  
- Combien de temps ?  
- 1 an et demi.  
- Waho !! C'est hyper long !  
- Je vais me changer !

Je redescend et là par contre je suis plus habillée en classe, je suis habillé sexy , Bomba Latina quoi !  
Mon haut est gris et mini. J'ai un bagis assorti et un mini gilet on voit mon ventre. Un bandeau pour cheveux et mon balais à la main.  
Harry me regarde, en faite il me contemple !  
- Ben Quoi ? t'a vue la Vièrge ou quoi ?  
Il explose de rire !

Je suis sous la douche j'ai passé une superbe bonne journée !!


	5. Chapter 5

Punaise, j'ai des courbatures partout ! Je suis dans la cuisine en chemise de nuit !  
- Ginny , Tu pourrais faire un effort quand même !  
- Tant n'a pas marre de dire des conneries ?  
Deviné qui a parlé ? RON !! Je crois que je vais le mettre en 2 ème sur ma liste des ennemies !  
Juste après Paul !  
- Ne descend pas comme sa tu est habillé comme une ...  
- Comme une QUOI ?  
A se moment précis Harry et Hermione descendent .  
- Comme une princesse ! dit Harry.  
Je lui lance un de mes sourires flamboyant et j'ajoute :  
- Fais gaffe la prochaine fois à se que tu dit ! Je suis toujours aussi bonne au Maléfice de Chauve-Furie !  
- HAHAHA !  
- Tu veux tester peut-être ?  
Là il s'arrête complétement de rire !  
- Ou est Maman ?  
- Chez Fleur et Bill, avec Papa !  
- Passe moi le lait !  
Je lui passe le lait avec force. Il me lance des éclairs.  
- Si t'est pas content c'est pareil !  
- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?  
- C'est la Fureur des Rousses !  
Harry est plié de rire . Lui est Hermione n'en peuvent plus !  
Quand un maudit Hiboux, du nom de Fire arrive !  
- Une lettre de George !  
Je l'attrape !  
- Cher Famille,  
J'ai demandé Angelina en mariage ! Nous voulons organisé le mariage pour Lundi !  
George Weasley . Maman est au courant .  
- Quoi ? Lundi ! s'écria Hermione.  
- Ça prouve qui sont fous l'un de l'autre, ajouta Ron.  
Moi et Harry ont se regarde je sais qu'il ressent la même envie que moi, Exploser de rire .  
- Sinon ont fait quoi aujourd'hui ? demande Harry  
Il me regarde l'air interrogateur. Je baisse les yeux du genre : Me demande pas à moi ! Il rajoute :  
- Je me disait que si ont aller à la plage ...  
- La Plage ? Se serai formidable , s'écrie Hermione .  
- Ouais, ajoute timidement Ron .  
- bon ben c'est ok pour la plage ! demande Harry.

Nous sommes à la plage, je suis pas rentrée encore dans l'eau mais j'y rentre, juste après avoir fini mon article sur Jeremy Bohan un joueur de Quidittch et oui, je suis Directrice du magasine de Quidittch! C'est un peu la galère mais après tout, j'adore mon métier .  
Tien voilà Harry, il se rapproche. Je vais taper la discute avec lui :  
- Alors, elle est bonne ?  
- Qui ?  


- La mer crétin !  
- Ah, oui excellente ! Tu veux pas rentrer dans l'eau !  
- Si, je termine ça et ...  
- Et rien du tout pose ton cahier et vient te rafraîchir !  
- Je doit juste ...  
- Non allez !  
Il m'attrape par la main et me tire .  
- Attend j'enlève mon paré-eau !  
Je l'enlève ... Harry change de direction ! Me regarde pas comme sa relève les yeux.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? dis-je .  
- Je ... Rien .  
Ron et Hermione sortent de l'eau, Hermione me fait un clin-d'oeil en s'apercevant ma main dans celle de Harry.  
Je rentre dans l'eau, c'est gelé .

Ont s'est amusés comme des fous ! J'ai bronzé comme une folle ! Et j'ai même fait un câlin à Harry !  
Mon téléphone sonne c'est ma meilleur amie Judith.  
- Allo Juju !  
- ouais Ginny ?  
- Hum quoi ?  
- C'est à propos de la soirée !  
- Ouais !  
- Gaga, nous as dit que c'est pas une soirée c'est une fête de fin d'année et il faut que tu soit là avec trois invités !  
- Quoi ? Ont va chanter ?  
- Ouais répét' tout les aprèm de 15h à 19 h ! Et dés demain !  
- Et merde ! C'est toujours Samedi ?  
- Oui !  
- Ok merci de m'avoir mise au courant ! Je t'adore Judith !  
- Hum, p'tite question ?  
- Oui ?  
- Comment sa se passe avec ton Prince Harry ?  
- J'te raconte demain !  
- Ok à demain !  
- Bye !  
Je vous explique tout depuis 2 ans je prend des cours de chants avec la Célèbre Gloria Kichty ( Gaga pour les intimes )  
Il paraît que j'ai une trop belle voix ! Et ont donne de temps en temps des spectacles et là le spectacle c'est Samedi !


	6. Chapter 6

LE JOUR DE LA FETE CHAQUE FILLE A LA MEME VOIX QU' UNE DE NOS CELEBRE CHANTEUSE .

Mariah Carey : Ginevra ( Ginny )  
Madonna : Kate  
Leona Lewis : Judith  
Rihanna : Claudia  
Alicia Keys : Fanny  
Shakira : Sylvia  
Béyoncé : Amanda  
Kat De Luna : Sara  
Verse : Estelle  
Keisha Cole : Jane  
Britney Spears : Irène  
Jenifer Lopez : Monica  
Jordin Sparks : Laura  
Ashanti : Sophia.  
Cascada : Emilie  
Ciara : Fiona  
Trey Lorenz : Gloria La Chanteuse Professionnelle !  
Merci a +


	7. Chapter 7

Salut Nous sommes Mercredi Et il est 14 heures et demie et j'ai repet' c'est Harry qui m'accompagne ! Nous sommes dans la voiture.  
Je vous raconte en bref ce que j'ai fait ce matin. Bon moi et Hermione on est allé à Dior Pour Mariages et ont s'est achetés des robes pour le mariage de Georges !  
La je discute avec Harry ont parle de notre sortie d'hier !  
- Je sais que tu as peur de l'eau !  
- Non , m'écriai-je  
- Pourquoi tu ne voulait pas y rentrer Hier ?  
- Parce que je n'aime pas sa !  
- Menteuse !  
- Mais c'est vrai !  
- Non !  
- Si , je te le prouverait !  
- Alors Mardi Prochain je loue un Hotel avec la piscine et tu me le prouvera !  
- C'est Ok !  
- Pendant Trois Jours avec Ron et Hermione En plus !  
- Ok ! Arrête toi là !  
Sa y'est je suis arrivée au studio ! Merci à tout t'a l'heure !  
- Je passe te prendre !  
- Merci  
Tien Judith M'attend juste devant la porte ! Vite je vais la rejoindre !  
Je lui fais la bise et un gros calin !  
- C'est pas Que mais il te mate ton prince !  
- C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé à me dire ?  
- Non, c'est aussi un super Gentleman et il est mignon aussi !  
- Pas touche, criai - je , il est à moi !  
- Tu as déjà Paul !  
- Lui, si tu veut je te le donne !  
Ont explose de Rire et ont rentre ! dés que j'aperçois Gaga Je lui saute au cou.  
C'est Comme une seconde mère pour moi je l'adore !  
- Ginevra , Comment sa Va ?  
- Bien et Vous Gaga ?  
- Bien , miss, Bien !  
Ont se met en place toute l'equipe est là de Silvia à Jane !  
- Musique !

Ont chante, ont rigole, ont danse ont délire ! Toutes les filles sont de très bonnes amies à moi je les Adores !  
Il est 19 heures, Je sort avec Kate et Judith ! Harry M'attend en bas .Ont descend ensemble .  
- Harry j'aimerai te présenté mes meilleures Amies !  
Judith et Kate !  
- Salut , dirent-elles en choeur !  
- Gin', commença Kate.  
- C'est de lui que tu nous as parlé ? la coupa Juju .  
- Oui , dis-je en leur fesant les gros yeux.  
- C'est vrai qu'il est mignon Gin' ! continua Kate.  
- Vous voulez peut être que je vous dépose quelque-part ? demanda Harry  
- Non c'est bon sa ira ! Je suis en voiture et Kate habite à 100 mètres de chez moi !  
- C'est comme vous voulez ! Ginny, monte je suis pressé !  
Je fais la bise à mes meilleures amies et je monte dans la voiture ! Il démarre et on s'en va !  


- Pourquoi t'est pressé ?  
- Il faut que j'aille chercher un papier important chez moi !  
- Ah ! bon !  
Tiens encore mon téléphone ! Il sonne vite , je fourre ma main dans mon sac ! Mon écran affiche Paul !  
Je ne répondrai pas !  
- Pourquoi, tu répond pas ?  
- Parce que c'est quelqu'un avec qui j'ai pas envie de parler !  
- C'est méchant ! Et si moi je t'appelle tu me fera se coup là ?  
- Harry !  
- Quoi ?  
-T'a pas mon numéro !  
- Qui t'a dit sa ?  
- Je te l'ai pas donner !  
Il sortit son téléphone portable, après quelques secondes, mon téléphone sonna !  
- Qui t'a donné mon numéro ?  
- HAHA !  
- Harry répond !  
- tu n'est pas un peu bête ? Je te rappelle que tu fais parti de La Famille Weasley !  
- Nan pêche que tu m'a jamais appellé !  
- Ont est arrivés !  
Je retourne la tête et je n'y crois pas c'est magnifique, c'est la maison la plus belle de Londres je pense ! C'est la maison que je me suis imaginée dans mes rêves !  
- Ben tu sort pas ?  
- Non !  
- Pourquoi ? me demande Harry.  
- Parce que tu m'attire chez toi !  
- Quoi ? Tu n'a Pas confiance en moi ? 5 minutes !  
- 3 minutes  
- 10 minutes !  
- 7 minutes !  
- 7 minutes alors !  
j'ouvre la portière je descend et je lui dit :  
- C'est merveilleux !  
- Merci !

Ont rentre à l'intérieur c'est encore plus beau qu'a l'extérieur ! Cuisine équipée, sofa design . Tu salon j'aperçois même une piscine !  
- Je monte, tu viens ?  
Il me tend la main ! Je La saisit et ont monte ! C'est plus que beau sa dépasse toute votre imagination !  
- Sa c'est ma chambre, il ouvre une porte, je reste bouche-bée !  
- Waoouh !  
- Je vais dans mon bureau vient c'est là bas que sont rangés mes affaires !  
Je le suit et il ouvre une porte, la pièce est un peu en désordre comparait au reste de la maison !


	8. Chapter 8

Voilà, nous sommes Samedi ! J'ai été au répet' tout les soirs et là il est 14h30 et Judith passe me prendre dans une demie - heure ! J'ai proposé à Harry, Hermione et Ron de venir en tant que invités !  
Je suis en robe de soirée sexy ! Punaise, Judith est arrivée elle vient de sonner ! J'espère qu'elle à réussi à trouver une robe à sa taille, c'est pas évident quand ont attend un enfant !  
- Ginny, crie Hermione, Judith est là !  
Je descends comme une malade avec mon petit sac haute couture !  
- JuJu !  
- Gin'  
Je lui fais la bise et un gros câlin !  
Je me dirige vers Hermione et je lui fait un câlin ! Elle me souhaite bonne chance !

Ont est dans la voiture et on discute !  
- Je sais pas si Gaga voudra !  
- Ouais moi aussi , dis-je.  
- Au faite tu m'a pas raconter tout ce qui se passe entre toi et Harry !  
- Juju, je sort avec Paul ...,  
- Ne dis pas sa Ginny , tu aime Harry, vous vous dévorez des yeux et tu va me faire le coup de " Je sort avec Paul"  
- Je te jure que il ne se passe absolument rien entre nous !  
- Menteuse, qu'est-ce qui t'a dit ?  
- Le 1 er jour il m'a dit que j'étais belle, on à mangé au restau et un serveur me fesait chier !  
- Et ?  
- Il lui dit qu'on étaient ensemble ! Ensuite ont à fait du balais ! Il Me mate sans cesse !  
- Sa je le sais ! Et tu sais se que sa veut dire ?  
- Non !  
- Qu'il te veut dans son lit !  
Je lui donne une petite tape dans le bras !  
- Il dit que je suis une Princesse ! Ensuite à la plage, je terminai mon article il sort tout mouillé !  
- J'imagine il te fait la grande déclaration !  
- Non, il m'a obligé à entrer dans l'eau ! Ont s'est donné la main, à la fin il m'a enlacé !  
- Wahoooooooo Quel romantisme pure !  
- Qu'est-ce que tu me conseille ?  
- Embrasse-le, le plus baiser que tu n'ai jamais donné à quelqu'un ! Drague le ! Et tu verra il se jettera à tes pieds et en redemandera encore !  
- Je sais pas !  
- En plus, tu m'a dit que vous allez pendant 3 jours je ne sais ou ! Profite-en c'est l'occasion rêvé !  
- Je ... Ok ! Jeu de Séduction dés ce soir !

Ont descend de la Voiture et nous voici devant le studio d'enregistrement !

- En place les Filles ! crie Gloria . Ginevra tu commence c'est toi la première !  
- Ok !  
- Vous faites toutes les choeur ! Musique ! C'est Parti I'Ll Be There !


	9. Chapter 9

GINNY : Bye-Bye. Whenever You Call. Emotions. I'Ll Be There feat. Gloria. All My Life.  
KATE : 4 minutes. Give it to me.  
JUDITH : Bleeding Love . Better in Time.  
CLAUDIA : Take a bow. Shut up and Drive. Umbrella. Disterbia.  
FANNY : No one. Teenage Love Affair.  
SARA: Run The Show. Whine Up. Love me Leave Me. Am I Dreaming.  
ESTELLE :They Talk Sh#t About Me  
JANE : Last Night.  
IRENE : Toxic. Peace of Me. I'll Never Stop Loving You. Cinderella  
MONICA : I'm Gonna Be Alright.  
LAURA : No Air. This Is My Now. God Loves Ugly  
SOPHIA : Show me to Love .  
EMILIE : Everytime We Touch. What Hurts The Most.  
FIONA : Like a Boy.  
AMANDA Et SYLVIA : Beautiful Liar.


	10. Chapter 10

Il 19 heures 30, je suis habillé en robe moulante avec une grande fente ! Un téléphone et un carnet à la main, je m'occupe de valider les entrés des invités, avec Judith .  
Il y a déjà pas mal de gens. Mes invités ne vont pas tarder à arriver .

_Une Demie-Heure plus tard _

Je suis entrain de placer le copain de Kate et d'autre personnes, quand Judith m'appelle :  
- Ginny, Tes Invités sont arrivés !  
C'est pas vrai ils sont là ! J'aperçois Ron et Hermione, ils sont mignons élégants en plus mais ou est donc Harry ?  
- Salut, Princesse ! me murmure Harry à l'oreille.  
- Salut tu est là !  
Je lui fait la bise et lui laisse la trace de mes lèvres sur ses joues.  
- Pardon, je t'en ai mis partout !  
Je lui essuie délicatement les joues et lui dit :  
- Suit-moi !  
Ron et Hermione, nous ont rejoins ! Je les places et tout le tralala, et au moment ou je m'en vais Harry m'attrape le bras et m'attire vers lui, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il veut me séduire ce soir.  
- Tu est magnifique comme sa !  
- Merci , soufflai-je .  
Nos visages sont proche, trop proche même ! Il me caresse le nez et me dit :  
- File !  
Je m'en vais de manière très, même Trop, Sexy.  
- Ginny, crie Fanny.  
- Oui ?  
- Remplace moi deux secondes ! J'arrive !  
- ok !  
Sont travail est de inscrire tout les invités arrivés. Ouais, sauf que J'ai déjà le téléphone et que sa me fais du boulot en plus ! C'est pas Grave je l'adore Fanny.  
Je sort ma baguette, je vais faire sa grâce à la Magie ! Judith elle le fais bien elle !  
Vite, J'ai fais au moins 27 aller-retour devant Harry, Hermione, et Ron !

Fanny est là !  
- Merci !  
- De rien, juste un petit service ! Va dire à Gaga que tout les invités sont là !  
- Pas de Problèmes !  
- Je vais le dire au filles !

Les rideaux sont fermés, La fête va commencer ! La musique tourne, c'est bon Gaga est sur la scène elle commence sont discourt :  
- Cher Sorciers et sorcières, Je suis Heureuse de vous présenter des voix que Vous n'oublierez certainement pas ! Musique s'il Vous plait ! Je vous demande d'applaudir les jeunes filles que je vais appeler !  
- Mesdames et messieurs, Judith ! Les applaudissement se firent entendre !  
C'est moi la suivante !  


- Ginevra !  
Je descend les marches et tout le monde me regarde ! Je vient me placer à l'opposé de Judith, à droite de Gloria !  
Elle appela ensuite tout le groupe, une après l'autre !

- Maintenant, place à la jolie Marilyn qui va vous présenter au fur et à mesure toutes mes filles !  
Mesdames et Messieurs Marilyn !  
Les applaudissement tonnèrent. Gloria regagna les coulisses !  
Bon Bref voilà la fête à commencer et Ginny et toutes ses copines ont chanté ! Je reprend juste après la fête !


	11. Chapter 11

C'est Bon c'était la dernière chanson ! J'ai chanté Bye-Bye pour clôturer c'était extra !

Je descend avec Jane, Ont est morte de rire ! Elle me parle des manies de son mari ! C'est pas que mais j'aimerai pas être à sa place !  
- Et toi alors ? C'est pour Quand le Mariage ?  
- Je... Haha , J'explose de Rire !  
Gloria est juste devant nous, elle papote avec des gens. Vous savez je suis très attacher à elle ! C'est comme une seconde mère pour moi !  
- Je te laisse, me murmure Jane, Mon mari est là bas !  
Ouais va t'en ma belle va rejoindre celui que tu aime ! Je rigole ! Je m'avance , moi aussi je vais aller à l'encontre de mes invités !  
Tiens, j'aperçois Judith qui me fais des grands signes ! Elle est dans les bras de son amoureux, ils sont mignons !  
Elle se lève et vient me rejoindre ! Je lui murmure :  
- Wahooo ! Quel famille d'enfer !  
- Tait-toi ! Je t'ai Bien observé avec Harry et j'ai vu que ce n'était pas toi qui le draguer mais lui !  
- Il est Galant t'a vu !  
- Romantique aussi ! Tu devrais lâcher ce crétin de Paul,en plus tu ne l'a même pas invité !  
- Juju ! On en à déjà parler !  
- Regarde, s'écrie Kate, qui venait juste d'arriver, Gaga parle avec tes invités Ginny !  
- Quoi ? je me retourne ouais c'est vrai !  
Je me dirige avec Judith et Kate vers eux.  
- Ginevra, s'écrie Gloria, Viens donc là !  
Ont se rapproche toutes les trois !  
Je vais faire la bise à Hermione puis à Ron et enfin à Harry !  
- Vous êtes, commence Gloria, à l'intention d' Hermione .  
- Son amie d'enfance ! Et lui c'est son Frère Ronald et lui ..., sa voix se coupa .  
Harry sourit puis Gloria , me montra du doigt puis elle montra Harry et Regarda Hermione, qui Hocha la tête !  
- A chaque fois que je voulait voir le Copain de Ginny elle me disait " Ce n'est Pas une Bonne Idée " , dit Gloria!  
- Et là Vous le Rencontrez enfin ! ajouta Kate !  
Merde , je vais te tuer Kate !  
- Harry tu viens il faut que je te parle ! Dis-je !  
Ont avance de l'autre côté, il dépose sa main sur mon dos et pousse légèrement pour me faire avancer.  
- Je suis désolé de se qui vient de se passer ! lui dis-je.  
- Non, j'ai l'habitude à force !  
Je lui donne une petite tape !  
- J'ai adoré cette soirée et tu as la plus belle voix du monde !  
- Merci, mais n'abuse pas !  
- Non, je t'assure tu était splendide .  
Je remarque que Kate et Judith nous regardent attentivement.  
Je lui prend ses mains et les enlace dans les mienne et je lui murmure à l'oreille:  
- Merci d'être venu !  
- Merci de m'avoir invité !  
Il m'embrasse la joue et s'en va vers Hermione et Ron.  
Je fais de même, quand j'arrive Kate et Judith me regardent avec un regard de braise, que j'ai envie de les massacrer. Harry, Ron et Hermione se rapprochent de nous. Je fais un câlin à 

Hermione et la remercie d'être venu, elle me dit encore une fois que j'ai été magnifique ! Puis c'est au tour de Ron, même discourt.  
- Tu rentre avec nous ? me demande Harry.  
- Non, je rentre avec Judith !  
- Pas de bêtise et ne vous saouler pas trop !  
- J'ai une tête à me saouler, j'attends un bébé dans moins de 2 mois ! Réplique Judith .  
- Sa va tu me rassure comme sa bonne fin de soirée !  
Il s'en va ! Non, que tu me charme ok ! Mais de là à de te prendre pour mon père NON .

Il est deux heure du matin et Judith vient juste de me déposer ! C'était super, ont à danser comme des folles ! J'ai bu que 3 verres de Martini ! Je me contrôle moi ! J'ai oubliée demain c'est dimanche et c'est la fin des préparatifs du mariage de Georges et Angélina .


	12. Chapter 12

Coucou, il est 16 h 00 de l'aprèm ! Je suis dans le Jardin avec ma mère, Angélina, Katie ( La femme de Fred), (PAS DE MORT DANS CETTE FICTION SAUF SIRUIS ET LES MANGEMORTS) Tonks, Fleur, Isabella ( Femme de Charlie) Pénélope ( Femme de Percy ) et Hermione. Vous devez connaître, fin des préparatifs . Isabella, Fleur, Pénélope et Katie repassent les robes de toutes la famille.  
Hermione, Tonks et moi nous trions les fleurs. Ma mère et Angélina épluchent les légumes. Les Garçons de la maison, c'est-à-dire, mes 6 frères, Harry, Lupin, Mon père et Teddy, sont entrain de placer les tables pour la réception sous le grand chapiteau .  
- Ginny tu serai heureuse de revoir tes cousines Jerry, Jenny et Jessy ? demande ma mère  
- Ouais, trop elle ont dût grandir !  
- Vous Parlez de qui là ? demande Tonks  
- De trois Rousse aux yeux Gris ! répondit Maman.  
- Des jumelles à Ginny quoi ! ajouta Katie .  
- A peu prés, sauf que ma fille à les yeux bleus couleur saphirs.  
Je rigole, je me rapelle le bon vieux temps quand mes cousines venait passer les vacances à la maison ! Ont s'amuser à embêter Mafalda, Leur Grande sœur.

Nous sommes à table, je suis entre Hermione et Tonks. En face, Angélina et en grande conversation avec Katie sur le Quidittch.  
- J'ai lu ton Interview spéciale dans le magasine de Quidittch, j'ai adoré ! me dit Fred à l'autre Bout de la table .  
- Merci, Frérot !  
Après le dîner, ( à coup de baguette ) ont débarrasse et faisons la vaisselle !  
Je viens m'installer, sur le fauteuil. A peine, je m'assoie que Fred et Georges arrivent et s'assoient à côté de moi, un à droite un à gauche.  
- Ginny ?  
- Uhum ?  
- Pourquoi tu me présente pas ton copain ? dit Fred  
- Parce que tout simplement vous ne serez pas gentils avec lui ?  
- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire sa ? me demande Georges.  
Je pointe mon doigt en direction de Harry qui s'amuse avec son filleul.  
- Harry ? Disent Fred et Georges en même temps.  
- Oui, Harry parce que vous les Weasley vous avez toujours voulut que je me retrouve avec ce Calmar !  
- Il est beau et plein au As ! me murmure Fred.  
- En plus tout le monde sait que tu l'aime !  
- Quoi ?  
- Si, si tout le monde le sait !  
- Mais sa va pas la tête, criai-je ! Fred, Georges si ont aller embêté Ron ?  
- Bonne Idée ! Répondent-ils en même temps !  
Ont se lèvent tout les trois. Je vais m'assoir à côté de Harry en Face de Ron ,assis entre Les jumeaux.  
Teddy, se rapproche de moi et me murmure :  
- Harry, il à dit que tu était méchante avec les enfants.  
- Harry à dit sa , lui murmurai-je .  
Il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.  
- Et bien tu dira à Harry que je suis méchante avec les grands Garçons comme lui !  


Je le voit aller le rapporter à Harry, je l'adore ce petit garçon !  
- Ron, commença Fred, Tu m'a l'air d'aller mieux en ce moment...  
- Que se passe-t'il Frérot ? demanda à son tour Georges.  
Harry détourna son attention de Teddy et resta très attentif dans notre conversation.  
J'ajoute mon grain de sel :  
- Je pense que sa doit être les premières fois avec Hermione !  
Fred, Georges et Harry explose de rire. Ron me lance des éclairs.  
- Si vous continuez vous deux j'appelle ... dit Ron, à l'attention des jumeaux.  
- Qui tu va appeler Maman ? demanda Georges mort de rire.  
- Non, j'ai mieux, ajoutai-je.  
- Qui ? me demanda Ron stupéfait.  
- Hermione !  
Les rires se multiplient. J'adore embêter Ron c'est trop facile !  
Il se lève vexé et me fusille d'un simple regard !  
- Vous deux, Je vais aller voir Angélina et Katie !  
Ron tu est un crétin ! Je ré explose de rire avec Harry !  
- Et toi Ginny !  
- Tu veux peut être aller voir Paul ? dis-je en rigolant avec les Jumeaux.  
- Oui, je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire !  
- Et bien tu le verra demain !  
Là, silence total plus personne ne parle !

Tout le monde est au lit, en fin je doit vérifier si tout le monde y est bien, ma mère ma demander de la faire, elle est fatiguée !  
Je monte à l'étage, dans la chambre que j'occupe, toutes les filles sont là !  
- Ginny tu ne viens pas dormir ? me demande Tonks.  
- J'arrive, mais avant je vérifie si tout le monde est dans son lit.  
- Ok ! me dit Fleur.  
J'ai fait toute les chambres, mais il manque quelqu'un, et c'est encore Harry Potter.  
Je sais ou il se trouve ! Derrière la maison dans un endroit secret.  
Je m'y rend en deux trois mouvements.  
J'aperçois sa silhouette de bel-homme, allongé sur l'herbe fraîche.  
Je vint m'asseoir tout près de lui.  
- Salut, lui murmurai-je.  
- Salut.  
- Tu adore cette endroit !  
- Ouais.  
- Pourquoi tu t'isole ?  
- J'avais besoin de calme.  
- Tu as prit l'habitude tout seul.  
- Oui, les enfants qui crient et tout, C'est lourd !  
- Et comment tu fera le jour ou tu aura les tiens ?  
- J'en aurais pas !  
Là je suis profondément choquée !  
- Bien sûr que tu en aura, ta femme elle en voudra certainement !  


- Ginny, ne m'oblige pas à te dire que j'ai fais mon choix ...  
Non, non ! Sa veut dire quoi sa ? Que à cause de moi il veut pas fonder sa famille !  
- Je suis sûre que tu sera très amoureux ...  
- Ben moi je le pense pas !  
- Harry ...  
- Ginny, ont aime qu'une seule fois !  
Bon je pense que je vais changer de sujet sinon je vais pleurer !  
- Tu te rappel de nos petites escapades en Amoureux !  
- Ouais j'oublierais jamais !  
Je me rapproche de lui et vint me blottir dans ses bras !  
Il me serre du plus fort dans ces bras. Je dépose ma tête sur son épaule.


	13. Chapter 13

Je me relève précipitamment.  
- Vite, il faut rentrer Harry.  
- Ouais, excuse moi je me suis un peu laisser aller !  
Je me recoiffe et lui attrape la main.  
Alors que l'on arriver devant la maison, il me tira la main et m'embrassa fortement la joue.

_Ginny entra toute déboussoler. _

-Sa va Ginny ? me demanda Katie.  
- Ouais, merci .  
- Tu es sûre ? dit à son tour Tonks.  
- Vous inquiétés pas pour moi !  
- Ou êtes-tu ? ajouta Hermione  
- Sa c'est mon secret !  
- Je suis sûre que c'est en rapport avec Harry ! dit Fleur en essayant de faire dormir Victoire.  
- Tiens c'est vrai ça, constata Angélina, Tu n'est plus avec Harry.  
- Sa fais quand-même longtemps, dis-je pour me défendre.  
_Fred et Georges avaient en fin trouver leurs oreilles à rallonges. Ils virent les déposer et appelèrent Harry et Ron._  
- Mais tu ne nos en à jamais parler ! Pourquoi vous êtes vous séparés ? demanda à son tour Pénélope.  
- Une histoire très ancienne ! Répondit-je  
_Harry écouter très attentivement alors que les autres rigoler ._

- Pourquoi, tu ne ferai pas une petite croix sur le passé, suggère Isabella.  
- Et tu lui laisserai en fin sa chance ! assura Tonks.  
- Je suis bloquée ! dit-je  
- Pourquoi ? Me demande Fleur.  
- Sa fais quand même 9 mois que je suis avec quelqu'un ! ajoutai-je.  
- Mais qui tu préfère ce quelqu'un ou bien Harry ? demanda Angélina.  
- M'oblige pas à répondre tu sait très bien qui je choisirai !  
- Et bien va-y qu'est-ce que tu attend ? s'exclama Hermione.  
- Et si je, en fin si je fait pas le bon choix ?  
- Tu fera le bon choix parce que vous êtes fous l'un de l'autre ! Ajouta Katie.  
J'explose de rire !  
- Non, mais j'ai peur de m'accrocher ou m'attacher pour regretter !  
- Avec Harry regretter ! Non sa va pas non ! me dit Hermione.  
- Parce-que tu le connait en amitié quand il deviendra ton copain ... C'est pas pareil !  
Et si ont dormait maintenant ! Au faite, comment tu te sent Angélina ?  
- J'ai un peu le trac pour demain, mais sinon je suis contente de me marier, je suis heureuse !  
- Tu verras Ginny, Le jour ou tu va te marier, tu serra heureuse de pouvoir enfin avec ton mari et montrer qu'il est à toi ! me dit- Fleur.


	14. Chapter 14

Je vais vous raconter comment nous nous sommes réveiller !  
Pour commencer, mes imbéciles de Frères et Harry son arrivés avec des pétards ! Il les ont fait exploser dans la chambres et il se sont mis à chanter !  
Quand je me suis réveiller j'ai étranglée Fred !  
Sinon, la nous sommes dans la cuisine et on déjeune !  
- Ron, passe moi la gelée.  
- Non !  
- Ron passe lui la gelée ! intervint Hermione à côté de moi.  
Il s'exécuta et me passa la gelée.  
- Merci Ron, Un sourire satisfait sur mes lèvres.  
Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Ma mère ce lève et va répondre. Certainement Giselle et Christelle, les coiffeuses !  
J'aperçois trois têtes rousses ! C'est mes cousines !  
- OH MON DIEU ! criai-je.  
Je me lève comme une folle.  
- GINNY, crie-t'elle en coeur.  
Ont se fait des gros câlins. Comme des folles !  
Harry nous regarde, il est ébahit !  
- Vous êtes venues ?  
- Oui , me dit Jerry .  
- Pince- moi je crois que je rêve !  
Jessy vint me pincer !  
- Non, tu ne rêve pas ! Ont est venues au mariage de Notre Cousin ADORE, cria Jenny.  
Elle firent la bise à tout le monde.  
- Oh mon dieu, dit Ron ! Quatre Rousses dans une maison ! Je vais me tuer !


	15. Chapter 15

La cérémonie ne va pas tarder à commencer.  
Je suis crevée ! Après avoir maquiller toutes les filles de la " famille " j'en peut plus.  
Oh mon dieu voilà l'horrible Tante Muriel ! En plus si vous verriez ma robe !  
Noir en satin, avec une énorme fente, décolleté plongeant en rajoutant le dos nus avec des lacets dans le dos !  
Qu'est-ce qu'elle va me dire cette fois ! En plus elle se rapproche de moi !  
- Ginevra nom de Dieu tu est trop vulgaire ! De mon temps les filles ne s'habiller pas comme ceci.  
- Bonjour Tante Muriel, dit-je avec froideur.  
- Tu n'est toujours pas mariée ! Ton père n'est pas assez compétant pour cela !  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de mon père !  
- Ah, Oui ! J'avais oublier que tu attend toujours que Potter te le demande !  
- Non, pas du tout !  
- Et bien tu mourra vieille fille ! cracha-t'elle en partant.  
Si tu n'avait pas était ma tante je te promet que je t'aurais étripé ! Vieille Pot !  
Alors que je passe devant Ron, j'ai la rage qui bouillonne en moi ! Ron l'a remarqué et il m'attrape le bras :  
- Alors, Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dis cette fois !  
- Que j'allai mourir vieille fille !  
- Moi, c'était " Je vois que Ronald c'est enfin trouver une fille, Tien il était temps ! "  
Harry et Hermione nous voient entrain de parler ils se dirigent vers nous.  
- Elle jolie ta robe, murmurai-je à Hermione.  
- Merci, me dit-elle discretement.  
- Alors Harry qu'est-ce que t'a dit la Tante Muriel ?  
- Oh, que je ne savait pas dépenser ma fortune ! Et de faire attention dans mon travail parce-que beaucoup de Gens veulent ma mort !  
- Comme c'est gentil ! Et toi Hermione ? demandai-je.  
- Que je n'était pas une fille apte à porter des enfants !  
- Et ben ! m'exclamai-je  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit à toi ? me demande Harry les yeux plongés dans mon décolleté.  
- Que je suis habillé vulgairement ! Et que je allai mourir Vieille Fille.  
Hermione explose de rire. Quand mes cousines débarquent , je les présentent à Harry et Hermione.  
Au non, c'est pas vrai ! Paul vient de faire son entrée ! Il me cherche de l'oeil !

La Soirée est excellente, nous sommes sur la piste de danse avec ma Mère ! Paul est parti tout à l'heure !  
Il m'a dit qu'il avait quelque chose à faire de très important.  
Alors qu'on danse comme des folles, Hermione s'abaissent jusqu'à mon oreille !  
- Dis-moi, Tu va faire quelque chose pour empêcher sa !  
- De quoi tu parle ? demandai-je.  
- De Harry idiote, il drague cette brune là bas !  
- Tant pis pour lui !  
- Tu me déçois beaucoup !  
Même si je ressent un pincement au coeur à le voir avec cette garce ! Mais, je vais certainemant pas me mêlé de sa !  


- Ginny ! Va-y !  
- Bon pour toi alors !  
Je vais voir Tonks qui est assise sur les chaises, un peu en retrait !  
- Tonks, tu peut me rendre un petit service ?  
- Sa dépend !  
- Je vais appelé Harry, et tu lui sort n'importe quoi ! Sur le bureau des Aurors il en est le chef ! N'importe quoi !  
- Compris Mrs Jalouse!  
Je me dirige vers eux.  
Je rapproche mes lèvres au maximum près de son oreille. Ont aurai cru que je lui fesait un câlin.  
- Tonks aimerai te parler c'est urgent !  
- Ah bon !  
Je prend une coupe de champagne sur la table à côté, tandis que lui la saluer. Je suis de dos il passe devant moi et il me vole ma coupe de champagne !  
- Macho, criai-je.  
Il m'envoi un bisou ! Oui, Je t'aime moi aussi !  
La fille me lançe des regards meurtriers.

Je suis dans mon lit et je suis crevée ! Demain, je vais de bonheur avec Harry à Gringott's.  
En comptant que ont se casse dans le sud de la France, en avion en plus !


	16. Chapter 16

- Vous avez rien oubliés ? demanda Harry à l'intention de Ron, Hermione et moi.  
- Oui ! S'impatienta Hermione.  
Un sourire en coin, je regarde Harry avec une telle profondeur qu'il à l'air gêné.  
Je vais tout mettre en oeuvre ces petites vacances pour qu'il tombe sous mon charme !  
- Quoi ? pourquoi tu fixe comme sa ? me demande t'il.  
- J'admire ta beauté ! dit-je avec un petit rire.  
- Y a de quoi ! se vante t'il.  
Je lève un sourcil et je lui dit :  
- Tu as été méchant hier avec mon copain ! Quelle en est la raison ?  
- J'ai pas du tout été méchant !  
- Si, il t'a tendu la main et tu n'a même pas prit la peine de la serrer !  
- Je ... J'avais pas envie de lui serrer la main tout simplement.  
- Ouais c'est celà !  
- Nampêche tu est une fille géniale, et tu mérite le mec de tes rêves !  
- Il est le mec de mes rêves !  
- Ginny, ajouta Hermione, Tu mérite mieux !  
- Je suis tout à fait d'accord, approuva Ron.

Ok, vous voulez jouer à sa. J'ouvre mon sac et j'en sort mon MP4. Je vais écouter toutes les chansons que l'on n'a chanter avec mes copines !  
Sa fait une demie-heure que l'on roule. ( Ont est dans un Taxi )  
- Tien on est arrivés à l'aéroport. ajouta-t'il.  
Ce machot parle au téléphone.  
- Je te rapelle Farell. dit-il.  
Je range mes écouteurs.

- Tu me fais encore la tête, me demanda Harry en sortant du Taxi.  
- Oui, encore un peu .  
- Comment m'en excuser ?  
- J'en sais rien.  
- Et si je te sortais se soir ? Tu m'excusera ?  
- Mouais !  
Je prend mon sac et je me casse en direction de l'entrée.

Dans l'avion:  
Je suis sur mon fauteuil avec mon telephone en grande discussion avec Lalie, une de mes employée.  
Harry lui est concentré dans son minable magazine.  
- C'est les dossiers rouges avec une étiquettes "Archives" ,expliquai-je  
- J'ai trouvé.  
- Tu es sûre ?  
- Oui !  
- Alors page 9 du numéro 31, le quotidien de Août.  
- C'est bon merci, Bonne Vacances Miss Weasley !  
- Merci Lalie Apelle moi Ginny !  
- Ok.  


Je coupe ont est entrain d'attérir. Tiens, pour une fois que je n'ai rien sentie !

J'ai posé le pied dans une villa-suite, que je vais partager avec Harry, Ron et Hermione !  
Une piscine énorme, bon ça c'était prévu ! Au loin on aperçois la plage. Bon, même si il est 6 heure de l'aprèm je m'amuser un peu ! Mais j'avais completement zappé ! Je sort avec Harry ce soir !  
Je tire ma valise, jusqu'a l'interieur. Magnifique, sublime cette maison !

Je me suit préparer ! Je descend les escaliers et là je trouve un magnifique mec ( Harry ) qui m'attend et qui ne cesse de répéter :  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut du temps pour les femmes se préparent !  
- Tu n'aime pas le fait d'attendre ou sa ne te fais pas plaisir qu'on se fait belle pour toi !  
Oups, j'aurai pas dut dire sa ! Et merde encore dans la merde.  
Je rattrape le coup en disant :  
- Ou ont va ?  
- Fête foraine !  
- C'est vrai ?  
- Oui, allez le taxi nous attend.  
Dans la voiture, rien de spécial . On parle de Neville Londubat ! Il est devenu professeur de Botanic ! Pas amusant comme vie. Moi mon taf est géniale. Surtout quand c'est moi qui est acheté la boîte et moi qui la dirige !  
Bon alors ont arrive Oui !


	17. Chapter 17

Hier c'était magnifique ! Enfin, j'ai jouer comme une vrai gamine. Je bronze sur une chaise longue tout prés de la piscine. Hermione et Ron sont sortis visité la ville en amoureux. Tiens je vais posé mon livre et je vais aller nager avec Harry. Oh faite, J'ai un chapeau de paille avec un ruban noir et des lunette, et je vais vous apprendre comment chauffer Harry.  
- Tu te décide à me prouver que tu n'a pas peur de l'eau ?  
- Non, J'avais juste envie de nager avec toi !  
1. Lui faire croire que " Vous avez envie de lui ".  
- Ah bon ?  
Il se rapproche.  
Je remonte illico sur le bord et 5...4...3...2...1... Le voila.  
Il m'attrape par la taille et me fait glisser dans l'eau.  
2. Il adore que vous mettiez vos mains autour de son cou.  
Il m'enleve lentement mon chapeau et mes lunettes.  
3. Rapprochez vous maximum de lui.  
Je me serre très étroitement contre lui.  
4. Embrassez-le.  
Je rapproche mes lèvres au maximum pour atteindre les siennes et PAF... C'est parti pour un baiser Langoureux. C'est merveilleux, je re goûte à ses levres qui me font rêvée. Ce baiser passionant ! Je voudrais que sa dure toute la vie.  
MERDE ! C'était juste une leçon pour vous et moi j'en profite !  
Stop, j'arrête le baiser et je sort de l'eau.  
5. Saluer-le.  
- A tout à l'heure.


	18. Chapter 18

Voilà sa fait à peu près 2 jour que je vous ai pas raconter ma vie ! Encore, solo avec Harry. Ma famille au complet m'a laisser avec Harry pour simple compagnie. Eux, ils sont allez voir Georges et Angélina qui sont rentrés.  
Je fait la vaisselle avec Harry. Quand quelqu'un cogne à la porte.  
- Qui sa pourrait être ? demandai-je à Harry.  
- Aucune idées.  
- Je vais ouvrir.  
J'ouvre et une jolie fille, blonde me sourit.  
- Bonjour, je suis bien chez les Weasley ?  
- Oui !  
- Est-ce que Harry est là ?  
Je n'ai même pas besoin de l'appeler, il est déjà là.  
La fille lui saute au cou. Moi, je me sent en trop alors je retourne près de l'évier.  
J'entend Harry lui dire:  
- Qu'est-ce que tu vien faire ici ?  
- Harry, je voulais te voir et te parler !  
- Je veux pas te voir moi !  
- S'il te plaît !  
- C'est fini Vane ! Je suis passé à autre chose !  
Mon coeur fais Boum-Boum ! Trop Bien, Il veut pas de elle !  
- J'ai parcouru l' Amérique entière pour te retrouver !  
Harry est à deux doigt de lui claque la porte au nez.  
- Sa m'est égal.  
- Mais je t'aime Harry.  
- C'est fini, j'ai rien d'autre à te dire.  
- Mais Pourquoi ?  
- J'aime une autre fille.  
Sa y'est il va lui claquer la porte au nez alors qu'elle le supplit.  
Au moment ou, il ferme la porte je l'attrape.  
- C'est comme sa qu'on ta apprit à accueillir les invités ?  
- Ginny, commenca Harry. Je lève une main pour le faire taire. On se fixe. Le regard et trop profond ! Toute la douleur qui bouillonne en moi est là !  
Vane, se racle la gorge. Là nos regards s'abaissent.  
- Entre je t'en pris !  
Elle fait un pas dans la maison et me dit :  
- Je vous connaît vous êtes la poursuiveuse des Holyhead Harpies.  
- Oui !  
Harry en colère remonte les escaliers avec une telle force que je l'on croirait qu'il va les casser.  
Je roule des yeux et me retourne vers Vane.  
- Ne faîte pas attention c'est la fierté Masculine. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?  
- Non, merci.  
- Vous êtes Vanessa c'est sa ?  
- Oui ! Vanessa Darcyn.  
- Ginny Weasley.  
- Oui, je vous connait , dans le bureau de Harry vous êtes en poster dans toute la pièce !  


- Ah bon ?  
- Si, je vous le promet.  
- Vous êtes venu parce que vous vouliez parler avec Harry ?  
- Oui ! Sa vous dérange si je parle avec Vous de notre relation ?  
- Non, allez y dites moi tout ce que vous avez sur le coeur !  
- Sa fait 4 semaines sue nous avons rompu !  
- Ouais !  
- Et nous étions ensemble depuis 1 semaine. Puis il m'a largué !  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Je n'en sait rien !  
- Je vois Harry m'a fait la même chose et je pense qu'il agit sans réfléchir.  
- Vous êtes sortis avec Harry ?  
- Oui, pendant 5 ans ! Vous vous rendez compte !  
- Pourquoi êtes vous séparés alors ?  
- Je pensai que l'on devait parler de vous mais l'on n'en revient à moi !  
- S'il vous plaît dites-le moi.  
- Bon ok, Il avait reçu une lettre pour qu'il parte pour l' Amérique faire une formation Auror de deux Ans ! Et j'ai fait tout un scandale parce que je ne voulais pas d'une relation à distance ! et ont s'est séparés.  
- Mais après 5 ans, vous deviez être très amoureuse !  
- Ouais, je l'étais.  
Et je le suis toujours !  
- Et Harry, comment a t-il réagit ?  
- Ont a été tristes tout les deux et puis nous revoilà comme si de rien n'étais.  
- Vous êtes très jolie. Et lorsqu'on vous parle vous êtes encore plus belle !  
Vane et moi ont se retourne vers l'escaliers on à entendu des pas c'est Harry qui descend.  
- Harry, tu descend pour parler c'est ça ? demanda subitement Vanessa.  
Il lui lança un regard noir et elle se remit à pleurer dans son mouchoir.  
Il attrape la porte d'entrée et la claque. Une fois dehors, je me lève à mon tour.  
- Je vais allé lui parler !  
- Mer...ci.  
Je me lève et je le vois dans sa voiture.  
Je m'approche tout doucement et j'ouvre la portière et m'assois sur la banquette avant à ses côtés.  
Je lui prend un main dans la mienne :  
- Harry, Pourquoi tu te mets dans ses états ?  
- Elle m'énerve ! J'en ai marre de cette Garce !  
- Harry elle veut juste te parler !  
- Ben moi pas !  
- Harry quelques minutes !  
- Non, je ... je veut pas.  
- Harry !  
- Non !  
- Comme tu voudra. Mais s'il te plaît ne t'éloigne pas trop j'ai pas envie de me retrouver seule.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas je suis près à faire tout ce que tu me demande quand tu le demande.  
- Sa me touche beaucoup. Aller Viens on rentre. Nos mains sont toujours enlacés.  


Avant de rentré dans la maison, une main sur la poignée je me retourne face à lui.  
- Dis lui tout simplement que c'est fini et que tu sort avec une autre ou tout simplement ce que tu m'a dit dans la voiture.  
- Ok avance !  
Nos mains se lâche de suite et j'ouvre la porte.  
- Nous sommes de retour. Harry voudrait te parler !  
Elle se leva d'un coup.  
- Tu veut qu'on se remettent ensemble ? Je le savais ! s'écria t'elle.  
Je lève les sourcils et après avoir vu le regard de Harry je préfère calmer les tensions.  
- Assied vous Vanessa !  
Elle se remet sur sa chaise et Harry s'assoie à son tour à mes côtés.  
- Je vais être bref avec toi ! lui expliqua Harry.  
- Je t'écoute, dit-elle la voix étouffée dans son mouchoir.  
- C'est ne sera jamais possible entre nous !  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Il n y a pas d'amour c'est impossible ! Je ne t'aime pas.  
- Donc tu ne change pas d'avis ?  
- Certainement pas !  
- Alors restons juste Amis comme avec Ginny !  
- Il est hors de question toi et Ginny ce n'est pas pareil.  
- Je m'en vais alors, Je suis dans un hôtel au chemin de Traverse !  
Elle s'en va ouvre la porte sort à l'extérieur. Je crie un Au revoir à Vane par l'encadrement de la porte elle me fait un signe de la main.


	19. Chapter 19

Voila, il est 14 heures et je suis dans ma chambre ! Je suppose que Harry est dans sa chambre.  
J'attrape mon téléphone, il faut que j'appelle Anna mon employée.  
- Salut Anna.  
- Bonjour Miss Weasley.  
- Alors dit moi pour quand est prévu la parution ?  
- 2 jours.  
- 2 jours !  
- Oui Lalie à négociée avec l'édition et rien à faire.  
- Ok je vais leur laisser un e-mail !  
- A bientôt Miss.  
- Oui a bientôt.

J'ouvre la porte et je vais squatter le PC de Harry, il faut que j'envoie un mail.  
- Harry !  
- Oui ?  
- J'ai besoin de ton PC !  
- Va-y Miss la rédactrice.  
Il lit un magasine.  
- Qu'est- que tu lit ?  
- Ton article.

J'ouvre le PC je tape mon mail tranquille.  
Puis mon téléphone sonne. Je l'ouvre et met le Haut Parleur.  
- Allo ?  
- Paul !  
- Oui, c'est moi j'ai quelque chose à te proposer !  
- Propose.  
- Je voudrai que l'on passe une soirée en Amoureux tout les deux.  
- Ah !  
- Je sais que tu es en Vacance mais c'est l'occasion, Tu me manque !  
- Je te rappellerai pour te donner ma réponse !  
- Je t'aime Ginny.  
J'ai envie de lui mentir de lui dire un " Je t'aime ", ou " Moi aussi " Mais j y arrive pas.  
Alors par facilité je raccroche.  
Je me lève et Harry aussi se lève il me fait face maintenant.  
- Oui ?  
Il met une mais sur l'encadrement de la porte comme pour m'empêcher de sortir.  
- Je refuse de te laisser sortir ce soir !  
- Pardon ?  
- Tu as très bien entendu ! Je ne lui fait absolument pas confiance !  
- Arrête tu me rappelle Ron dans mes années Poudlard.  
- Je suis très sérieux. Je ne veut pas qu'il pose ses sales mains sur toi.  
- Harry, je vais être Franche avec toi !  
- Va-y je t'écoute !  
- Tu n'est ni mon père, ni mon copain et encore moins mon mari ! Tu n'as aucune autorité sur moi !  


- Je le sais très bien mais je te l'ai dit , Je refuse que tu sorte ce soir !  
- Et pour quel raison ?  
- Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter !  
Je recule et lui dit :  
- Allez pousse toi.  
Il m'attrape les épaules et me pousse jusqu'au mur et me plaque contre lui.  
- Tu ne sortira pas !  
- Lâche moi .  
- Non !  
Sans que je m'en aperçois il m'embrasse. Tout les nerfs qui sont là se transmettent dans se baiser.  
Je le retire avec Force :  
- POURQUOI TU M'A EMBRASSER !  
- C ' EST TA FAUTE TU MA ATTIRER !  
- QUOI ! MA FAUTE !  
- OUI TU EST UNE MANIPULATRICE !  
- MOI ?  
- NE FAIS PAS L'INNOCENTE.  
- TU EST COMME TOUTES CES GARCES !  
- LÂCHE MOI !  
- ALLER COUR CHEZ TON COPAIN VA Y MAINTENANT QUE TU T'EST DISPUTER AVEC MOI VA LE VOIR !  
- NE ME PARLE PLUS !  
- C EST BON TU AS RÉDUIT TON MANQUE AVEC MOI ?  
J'ouvre la porte comme une folle. Je pleure, sa me blesse d'entendre Harry me parler comme sa !  
Lui, qui me trouvai pas comme les autres !  
J'attrape ma valise. Rentre toutes mes affaires. Harry surgit derrière moi.  
- Excuse moi ! Je me suis laisser aller.  
- Non, Non lâche moi !  
Je ferme ma valise attrape les clefs de ma voiture.  
- Ginny, s'il te plaît !  
J'ouvre la porte d'entrée et tire ma valise jusqu'a ma voiture.  
Je monte dedans et j'aperçois Ron et Hermione qui viennent de Transplaner devant la porte.  
Hermione me fais un signe de la main que je ne lui rend pas.

Je suis chez moi entrain de pleurer Paul me rapelle.  
- Oui ?  
- Alors ?  
- Quoi ?  
- A quel Heure je passe te prendre.  
- Je suis pas d'humeur !  
- T'es ou ?  
- Chez moi !  
- Tu veut que je passe te voir ?  
- Non !  
- J'ai une surprise pour toi !  
- JE M'EN CONTRE FOUS DE TA SURPRISE.  


- C'est ta semaine c'est sa !  
Je vais le tuer !  
- NON.  
- Bon je te dit ta surprise étant donné que c'est pas la peine pour cette soirée !  
Je soupir.  
- J'avais l'intention de te demander en mariage !  
- QUOI ?  
- Moi aussi je penser que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.  
- Non, je veut dire c'est génial !  
- Alors tu veut que je passe te donner ta bague ?  
- Je t'attend !

_Un Chapitre que je regrette d'avoir écrit mais sa va m'aider pour la suite de l'histoire._


	20. Chapter 20

Sa fait environ 3 jours que Paul m'a demandé en mariage ! Toute ma famille est au courant et il sont tous contre cette union !  
Là je suis dans ma voiture et j'attends impatiemment Hermione qui est allée chez Harry.  
Tient là voilà.

- C'est pas trop Tôt ! grommelai-je  
- Ginny c'est pas de ma faute, et je lui est dit pour Paul et toi !  
- Pourquoi tu lui à dit !  
- Démarre je te raconte plus tard.  
Je roule en direction e chez moi.

Arrivées la bas, Hermione s'installe sur mon canapé.  
- Tu bois quoi ?  
- C'est bon sa iras ! Viens que je te parle.  
Je m'assoie à ses côtés.  
- Alors il à dit quoi l'autre ...  
Elle me coupe et me dit :  
- Je lui dit " Tu connait pas la nouvelle ! "  
Il m'a répondu " Quoi ? "  
Et c'est à ce moment là que je lui est dit que tu t'étais fiancée avec Paul et que tu te mariée dans moins d'un mois.  
- Et sa réaction ?  
- D'abord il à pas voulu me croire puis ensuite il à casser la porte de son salon !  
- Bien fait pour cette Hypocrite !  
- Ginny ! Puis il à mit la main derrière la tête et ...  
- Et quoi ?  
- Il à pleurer !  
La je suis profondément touché ! Je n'aurai jamais pensé que le Grand Harry Potter pourrai pleurer pour moi.  
- Pleuré ? Comment pleuré ?  
- Comme un bébé !  
Je met mes mains sur mon front et je m'exclame :  
- IL doit me détester c'est bon j'en suis sûre.  
- Nan , Ginny il tient à toi peut être même qu'il t'aime !  
Je baisse la tête et je sent les larmes me gagner .  
- Ginny, vient là !  
Je vais dans ses bras elle me console !  
- Je n'aurais jamais du dire oui à Paul Jamais !

1 semaines Plus Tard :

- Allô !  
- Ma chérie ! C'est maman.  
- Oui ?  


- Réunion de Famille dans une Heure !  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Soit présente et tu verra !  
- Ok !  
- Emmène avec toi Patrick !  
- Paul, Maman !  
- Oui voilà !  
- Ah tout t-a l'heure !

Je suis avec Paul dans ma voiture ont discute de son " Travail " c'est pas pour lui mettre la pression mais il vit encore chez sa mère, et il à un petit job de rien du tout !

A table tout le monde regarde Paul. Et je vous est pas raconter ! Harry à débarquer avec une Fille !  
Alors fine comme une baguette ! Cheveux Noir ! Yeux Noir ! Très moche en Gros !  
Il est assis pas très loin. Elle à mit sa tête dans son cou et elle me dévisage.  
Je passe une main dans mes cheveux et prend un air Hautain.  
- Qu'en pense tu toi Ginny ? demanda ma mère.  
- J'approuve !  
Même si j'ai rien écouté. Je sais qu'elle parle de mon mariage !  
- Très bien alors ont a tout réglée !  
Moi et Harry ont se lance des regards Noirs.


	21. Chapter 21

Je suis en robe de mariée dans le salon ! Il est coutume de montrer sa robe à tout le monde même Harry est là il à plaqué cette mocheté !  
Je remonte dans la chambre au Terrier et me met une robe décontractée.  
Je redescend et tout les regards sont tournées vers moi.  
- Je sort dans le Verger vous venez Teddy et Victoire ?  
- Oui ! crient-il en coeur.  
J'attrape les deux petites mains qu'il me tendent et en même temps Tonks et Fleur s'écrient :  
- Pas de bêtises et ne vous éloignez pas.  
Harry me sourit, sa fait qu'en même 3 semaines et 5 jours qu'on ne se parle plus !  
Mais j'aurais toute les raisons de ne pas le lui rendre ! Mais ce sourire me fait craquer !  
Je lui sourit à mon tour et je m'en vais.

Vic' et Ted' sont avec moi dans un jardin la ou se trouve plein de fleur de toutes les couleurs.  
Teddy s'avance vers Victoire et lui offre une Fleur.  
Je me met à pleurer bêtement, sa me rappelle moi et Harry étant plus jeunes.  
- Et Teddy ! Victoire, dit-je  
- Oui ! répondirent-ils  
- Vous vous séparerais Jamais hein ?  
- Tata, commence Vic', Tu pleure ?  
- Oui, un peu !  
- Pourquoi ? demanda Ted'  
- Parce que j'ai perdu la personne que j'aimais le plus !  
- C'est triste, commenta Teddy.  
IL me prennent dans leurs bras et Teddy et Victoire s'écrient :  
- Oncle Harry !  
Je me retourne précipitamment. Harry est là ! D'un revers j'essuie mes larmes.  
Il câline les enfants. Et me tend une main. Pendant un moment je regarde cette main.  
Je pourrait très bien me lever lui donner une bonne paire de claque mais non, je l'aime trop pour sa.  
J'attrape sa main. Nos yeux sont liés.  
- J'espérais que tu me pardonnerai ! me dit-il.  
Il me sèche mes larmes et ajouta :  
- Je tient à toi !  
Je lui saute au cou.  
- Moi aussi je tient à toi.  
Il me porte et me fait tourner. Quand je regagne le sol je l'embrasse avec passion.  
Je lui passe une main dans ses cheveux.  
- Vous êtes mignons ! dit Victoire.  
J'avais complètement oubliés ces deux là.  
- Vous ne le direz à personne ? dit-je.  
- Surtout pas à vos mamans ou encore pire vos Papas ? questionna- Harry.

1 heure plus Tard :

- GINNY, HARRY ! scanda Molly.  
Alors que j'étais encore dans ses bras je me releve comme une malade.  


Ont retourne vers la maison et ma mère ne peut s'empêcher de dire :  
- Enfin, ma fille, ou avait-tu la tête ? Ce sont les beaux yeux de Harry qui t'on hypnotisés ?  
Je regarde Harry avec mon air suffisant et je répond :  
- Tout à fait !  
Elle se met à rire.  
- Bon Ginny, commence t'elle, Je te rapelle que ce soir nous partons tous dans la salle prévue pour l'évènement !  
- Oui, je sais !  
Maintenant que Ron à acheter une nouvelle voiture, tout le monde va pouvoir si rendre sans problèmes. Sauf, moi je vais avec mes parents.  
- Molly, dit-Harry, Je tient à accompagner Ginny en voiture !  
- C'est pas mon problème ! De toute façon, Ginny serait monter avec nous !  
- Alors c'est réglée ! conclut Harry.

Nous sommes dans la voiture et moi et Harry nous discutons d'un ancien aniversaire chez la cruche de Lavande Brown. C'était tout rose, je me demande pourquoi j'y suis aller ! J'était déguiser en fée !  
Je pose ma main sur la boîte de vitesse et Harry m'attrape la main et me l'embrasse.  
- Quel Flatteur ! dit-je à haute voix.  
- Quel belle jeune femme !  
Je rigole, je viens de comprendre quelque chose ! Je viens de reconnaître que j'aime encore plus aujourd'hui Harry que d'habitude ! Je l'aime à la folie c'est affreux, je me marie demain ! Oh mon dieu la boulette que je fais !

J'ouvre la portière prête à descendre et Harry m'attrape le bras :  
- Si tu as besoin de moi tu sais ou me trouver ?  
- Bien sûr ! Tu sera là demain ?  
- J'en sais trop rien !  
- Pour moi Harry ! Comment veut tu que je sois de bonne humeur si je ne te vois pas ?  
- Je serai là !  
- Tu me le promet ?  
- Promit !  
- Bonne nuit !  
- Merci et je pense pas que tu réussira à dormir ! Moi aussi d'ailleurs !


	22. Chapter 22

Il est 13 h 30. Je suis dans une chambre à côtés de la salle. Elle est conçut pour les mariée. J'ai dormis mais pas comme d'habitudes ! Je cours chercher mon sac et je fouille dedans et je sort mon porte-feuilles.  
Je l'ouvre et regarde une ancienne photos de moi et Harry que j'ai conservée.  
En face il en a une autre mais la c'est moi et Paul.  
Voici dans quel choix je me trouve ! Paul ou bien Harry ?  
Quelqu'un toque légèrement à la porte.  
C'est Judith.  
- Alors Mrs bien dormi ? demanda t'elle  
- Non ! Du tout !  
- C'est Harry c'est sa ?  
- Oui !  
- Je suis désolée ma chiirie !  
- Ne le sois pas, je suis stupide !  
- Ne dit pas sa ! Tu est spendide à un pont que deux hommes te désir !  
- Arrête ! A Tu vu Paul ?  
- Oui, il était avec cette blondasse !  
- Quel Blonde ?  
- L'ex de Harry ! Ben dis-donc ta la mémoire courte !  
- Non, j'avais oublié qu'on l'avait invités !  
- Alors Toi et Harry vous vous êtes enfin réconciliés ?  
- Judith ! Je te l'ai dit Hier déjà !  
- Moi ce qui me fait peur c'est qu'il tombe dans la déchéance !  
- Soit pas bête !  
- Tu l'aime ?  
- Bien sûr !  
Je sens les larmes me gagner.  
Quelqu'un cogne à la porte.  
- Entrez ! , cria Judith.  
La porte s'ouvre et je reconnais Harry.  
- Je voudrais te parler Ginny.  
- J'ai tellement envie d'un coca ! ajouta Judith. Bye-Bye.  
Elle ressortie et laissa un froid derrière elle.  
- Tu voulais me parler ? dit-je avec une petite voix.  
- Ouais, mais avant , Tu Pleure ?  
- Un peu.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, dit-il en se rapprochant.  
- J'ai peur.  
- De quoi ?  
- Du mariage, De ma vie ! J'ai peur de ne pas être heureuse et à la hauteur.  
- Bien sûr que tu le sera !  
Je le regarde.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?  
- C'est simple mais difficile à dire.  


- Je t'écoute !  
- Je voilà ! Je... Ginny Je t'aime !


	23. Chapter 23

Je le regarde et je sent des larmes me couler.  
- Chut, me murmura- t'il.  
- Je n'ai réussi en rien !  
- Ginny, je t'en pris calme-toi !  
- Harry, je veux tout annuler !  
- Non, Ginny tu va te marier, tu ne peux plus annuler !  
- C'est la plus grosse gaffe que j'ai faite dans ma vie !  
- Ne dis pas de bêtises !  
- Il faut que tous s'arrête !  
- Il faudrait un miracle Ginny, dit-il en me caressa le dos.  
D'un coup la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.  
Premier Gestes : Baguette brandies !  
- Hermione , tu nous a fait peur ! répliqua Harry.  
- Hermione Pourquoi tu Pleure ?  
Elle était pâle.  
- Ginny il faut que tu sâche !  
- Quoi, m'écriai-je apeurée  
- Je suis aller chercher un balais dans un placard ! Et deux gens faisaient des choses à l'intérieur de ce placard !  
- Ils s'embrassaient ? suggéra Harry.  
- Non pire ! cria Hermione.  
- Qui était ses gens ? demandai-je à mon tour.  
- Ils étaient entrain de coucher ensemble dans un placard ? ajouta Harry, dégoûter !  
- Oui, répondit Hermione.  
- Qui c'était Hermione ? redemandai-je.  
- C'était ... Paul et Vanessa l'ex de Harry !  
- QUOI ? m'écriai-je.  
Harry ouvrit la porte en vitesse mais je lui attrape son bras et lui dit :  
- Attend moi dis-donc ! J'attrape la robe de mariée, et la bague qu'il ma offerte.  
Imaginer le Bonheur ! Paul m'a trompée, Prétexte pour en finir ! Youpi !  
Je cour le long du couloir. Je vous l'ai peut-être pas dis mais je suis en chemise de nuit avec un peignoir assortis et en tongs.  
Paul est juste la !  
Quand tout le monde me vois il ont l'air profondément choqué de mon manque de tenue !  
- PAUL !  
Il se retourne et s'écrie :  
- Mon amour. Vane est juste derrière lui.  
Je vois Harry lui faire un : " Attend- toi, Attend "  
J'ai envie d'éxploser de rire mais l'occasion est rêvée.  
Face à face je le regarde.  
- Qui y a t'il mon bébé !  
- La Ferme !  
- Ginny arrête les invités te regarde !  
- C'est mieux qu'il nous regardent ! IL sauront qui tu est vraiment !  
- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?  


- Arrête Paul !  
Je vois autour de nous tout les Weasley, mes frères ont remontés leurs manches et Harry est aller parmi eux.  
- TU N'EST QU'UN SALOPARD !  
- GINNY !  
- LA FERME, J'AI DIT !  
- C'EST QUI TOUTE CES FILLES ? Je désigne un groupe de fille du doigt je l'ai est pas invitée moi.  
- Ce sont mes collègues !  
- TES COLLÈGUES ! QUE DES FEMMES !  
- Et alors ?  
- TU LES A TOUTE BAISÉE N'EST-CE PAS ?  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?  
- TU ME DÉGOÛTE, " PLaff" Je lui met un grosse claque.  
TOI ET VANE VOUS AVEZ FAIT L'AMOUR DANS UN PLACARD ! TU M'A TROMPE !  
- Je vais tout t'expliquer !  
- NON, je lui balance la robe de mariée et l'écrase avec mes chaussures comme un chiffon ! J'EN AI MARRE D'ÊTRE BIEN ÉLEVÉE !  
J'attrape, la Bague et je lui crie :  
- TU M'A OFFERT UNE BAGUE ! JE TE RAPPELLE POURQUOI ?  
- Parce que je t'aime !  
- MOI JE NE T'AI JAMAIS AIMER !  
- Ginny, Je voulais pas faire sa ! Je t'aime et je n'aime aucune autre femme !  
Je lui met un claque et Vane fait de même en lui disant :  
- TU N'A PAS HONTE ! cria t-elle ! TU M'A DIT QUE TU ÉTAIT LE COUSIN DU MARI !  
- HYPOCRITE ! AUCUN MOT NE TE QUALIFIE !  
- MAINTENANT TU VA LA FERMER OK ! cria t'il  
Je rigole  
- C'EST FINI ENTRE NOUS !  
Il m'attrape violemment le bras.  
- NE ME TOUCHE PAS !  
Harry surgit de nul part.  
- Dégage tes sales mains de la femme que j'aime !  
- TIENT LE CÉLÈBRE POTTER !  
Il me lâche la main et regarde Harry.  
- TU VA ME TAPER PEUT ÊTRE ? ajouta Paul.  
Harry, lui fit subir un gros coup de poings.  
- SA C'EST POUR GINNY !  
Paul tomba sur ses fesses.  
Paul se releva précipitamment.  
Harry l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et lui dit :  
- SA C'EST POUR M'AVOIR PRIVÉE DE GINNY PENDANT TROP LONGTEMPS !  
Il le balança au sur la table des boissons.  
Je relève la tête et je cours vers l'Homme de ma Vie. ( HARRY ) Il me serre contre lui.  
- HARRY JE T'AIME !  
Ont s'embrasse avec fougue ! Depuis combien de temps j'en sais rien !  


A la fin de notre baiser, il me chuchote :  
- C'est bon on est enfin ensemble ?  
- Oui ! L'homme de ma vie.  
Tout le monde applaudit. Ma mère est en larmes avec toutes mes belles-soeur.  
Quand un cri se fait entendre. Je me retourne avec vitesse. Je reconnaît cette voix. C'est Judith.  
Je cours vers elle.  
- Juju ! Qu'est-ce qui y a ? s'écria Kate


	24. Chapter 24

Judith à fait un petit malaise mais sinon, tout va bien !  
Je repense à Harry ! Je l'ai laisser en Plan le pauvre ! Il est environ 1 heure du matin. Je suis en robe de chambre qui m'arrive à peine à la cuisse.  
Harry, je t'aime ! Tu me manque !  
Et si ...  
J'ai une idée.  
J'attrape les clefs de ma voiture et met un peignoir.  
Je descend les escaliers comme une folle ! Je démarre et roule à fond !

Devant chez Harry, je Garre ma voiture.  
Je monte les marches. J'ouvre la porte d'entrée.  
J'ai une de ces chance la porte est ouverte !  
Je monte les escaliers. Enlève mon peignoirs et mes chaussures. J'ouvre la porte de la chambre de mon chéri.  
Il dort comme un gros bébé. Je viens m'installer dans son lit. Je sens ses mains me tirer contre lui.  
- Coquin, tu faisait semblant de dormir !  
- Je t'attendait !  
Je le sent me coulisser la fermeture éclair de ma chemise de nuit. Je sent que je vais passer la plus belle nuit de ma vie ! Enfin ma deuxième !  
Parce que la plus belle c'est notre première fois.  
Je lui avait offert ma virginité ! Harry, mon premier amour pour Toujours.

NON, MA FICTION NE S'ARRÊTE PAS LA !


End file.
